Jessie's Wobbuffet
This Wobbuffet is a -type Pokémon owned by Jessie. Serving the Team Rocket trio, he often plays the role of recurring antagonist in the anime series. Biography Wobbuffet was originally owned by a young trainer named Benny, who intended to trade Wobbuffet for another Pokémon at a Pokémon swap meet. Ash and friends met him and Wobbuffet and offered to help him find a trader, to which Benny agreed. Later, at the swap meet, he fell for a scheme of Team Rocket’s, in which Jessie and James posed as scientists with a fake trading machine (with Meowth switching the trainers' Poké Balls with empty ones from inside the machine) to steal all the Pokémon at the swap meet. In a commotion caused by James having another meeting with the Magikarp Salesman, however, Jessie accidentally placed her Lickitung into a real trading machine — unknowingly trading with Benny instead of stealing. When the trio tried to ward off Ash and his friends after being revealed, Jessie discovered the trade when Wobbuffet popped out instead of Lickitung, much to her dismay; as a result, she was now stuck with the Patient Pokémon. Wobbuffet put up a decent fight, beating Chikorita with his Counter attack, but couldn't repel Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Because of that, the trio were once again sent blasting off, this time with their new teammate. Despite continuing to travel with Team Rocket throughout Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh, Wobbuffet was only irregularly used in battle, serving more often as comic relief and as a cheerleader of sorts. Like Misty's Psyduck, May's Skitty, Brock's Croagunk, Ash's Oshawott, and Clemont's Chespin, he likes to pop out of his Poké Ball randomly, often joining the trio in their antics, as well as their motto. Jessie left her Wobbuffet at Team Rocket HQ, along with her Yanmega and Seviper when they went to the Unova region in the Black and White series. Despite this, Wobbuffet still appeared with Meowth in the Pikachu shorts of this era. When Jessie and James gave their Unova Pokémon to Giovanni, they lamented they had no Pokémon to use for their upcoming mission, until Wobbuffet popped up behind them, surprising the trio. Jessie retrieved her Wobbuffet and headed to the Kalos region, returning as an active member in the XY series. Though still acting as comic relief, Wobbuffet has proved more active and competent in Kalos, being more dangerous in battle and able to resist even stronger attacks from Ash's team. In A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!, they are again blasted off by Pikachu's Thunderbolt, but they are separated from James and Meowth due to Jessie's map radar being broken. He and Jessie fell into the river after a wild Gloom uses Stun Spore on them, only to be rescued by Dr. White and his Wobbuffet from drowning. Wobbuffet is seen spending a good time with Dr. White's Wobbuffet and her baby Wynauts in which Jessie notices his caring side while she pretending as Jessilia while working with Dr. White. Jessie eventually leaves Wobbuffet to spend time with his female counterpart. After she left, heartbroken to see Dr. White become worried to his friend, it became clear that the two are close. She abandoned her Jessilia disguise and came to confront the Pokémon hunter. Wobbuffet reappears to save everyone by retaliating Rhyperior's Rock Wrecker using Counter. Jessie calls him a fool, which Meowth translates, in Wobbuffet's words, that he left his mate because of his loyalty to her, much to Jessie's emotional relief. Wobbuffet eventually deflects its Horn Drill using Mirror Coat allowing everyone to use its powerful abilities to defeat Rhyperior and knocks into his Trainer. After the Pokémon hunter's defeat, Wobbuffet is seen with James, Meowth and Jessie, who is left heartbroken as the Meowth Balloon flies away at night. Personality Wobbuffet often comes across as rather vacuous and air-headed, blindly following his teammates and often irritating them with his dopey behavior. He often comes out of his Poké Ball on his own accord, a trait that annoyed Jessie early on, and thus is often seen traveling with the trio on foot in many schemes, even joining in on their motto, which also annoyed Meowth earlier, although, later on, Jessie and Meowth seemed to have gotten used to this. Nonetheless, sometimes Wobbuffet can be a bit smart; sometimes he doesn't follow Jessie's orders because he knows how to attack the opponent in a better way than her commands. Despite his goofy behavior, however, Wobbuffet has often proven very loyal to Jessie and the rest of Team Rocket, even showing heavy affection to them at times. He has proved rather easy going and submissive. Unlike previous Team Rocket Pokémon, he has no problem following other members such as Meowth, usually serving as a travel buddy in the Pikachu shorts. He also seems to follow Meowth's tendency of being a rather amorous Pokémon, having fallen in love more than once (his love for a benevolent Kirlia was the only instance he was willing to betray his team, preventing her capture). Later, he also falls in love with Dr. White's Wobbuffet after the latter saves him and Jessie, who actually loves him, but she leaves her Pokémon behind to spend time with it. But later Wobbuffet returns to save Jessie and her friends using Counter after leaving his mate behind due to his loyalty to Jessie. Following the stipulations of his game's counterpart, Wobbuffet can be rather formidable in battle under the right circumstances. Though he cannot initiate his own attacks, his Counter and Mirror Coat sometimes give the heroes difficulty attacking him, as well as making him convenient as a strategic shield for the rest of the team. Since Arriving in Style! and Grooming Furfrou!, Wobbuffet is usually seen dressed up in different clothes especially he poses as a sole Pokémon model when a disguised James shows him to Ash and the group. Known moves Using Counter Jessie Wobbuffet Bide.png Using Bide Jessie Wobbuffet Mirror Coat.png Using Mirror Coat | Counter; fighting; JE030: Tricks of the Trade Bide; normal; JE051: A Hot Water Battle @ This move cannot normally be used by Wobbuffet. Mirror Coat; psychic; JE058: Imitation Confrontation }} Voice actor and actress *Yūji Ueda (Japanese) *Kayzie Rogers (English) (JE030-XY140) *Erica Schroeder (English) (SM003-present) Trivia *Jessie's Wobbuffet is the third most prominent Pokémon in the series (after Ash's Pikachu and Team Rocket's Meowth), having appeared since the original series and in every series since then. *Wobbuffet is also among few characters to still retain his original English voice actor after the studio change from 4Kids Entertainment to The Pokémon Company. Kayzie Rogers has voiced him since his debut (though, on some occasions, via stock footage in her temporary absence). *Barring Meowth, Wobbuffet is the only Team Rocket Pokémon of the original series to still be owned. He is also the only one to have been recalled to the team since being released or left at HQ. *It is unknown if the face on Wobbuffet's tail is alive but, in some episodes of the anime, it can be seen moving its face. *Wobbuffet's perpetual interruptions or punctuations to his team's bantering are designed as a punchline in the Japanese edit. His regional name "Sonansu" serves as a pun of the phrase "That's the way it is". For example, when Team Rocket says "We're blasting off again!", Wobbuffet will pop out and say "That's the way it is!". Gallery Jessie, Meowth, and James imitating Wobbuffet Jessie Wobbuffet love.png Wobbuffet in love Wobbuffet Comeback BW142.png Team Rocket reuniting with Wobbuffet Officer Jenny Wobbuffet.png Wobbuffet being hypnotized by an evil, rogue Malamar. Scared Team Rocket.png Wobbuffet, along with Jessie, James, Pumpkaboo, and Meowth, is terrified about Inkay's evolution line. }} References Category:Psychic-type anime Pokémon Category:Jessie's Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon that have been traded Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Revived characters Category:Male anime Pokémon Category:Walking Pokémon